Dias de los Muertos
by Queriusole
Summary: Lupin Tonks, Black, Moody. Moody and Tonks help Lupin get special cargo across the sea. The only danger is to their sanity. My explanation for how Hagrid got his brother to the Forbidden Forest. 3 ch posted. COMPLETE.
1. Halloween

Summary: Lupin Tonks, Black, Moody. Moody and Tonks help Lupin get special cargo across the sea. The only danger is to their sanity. My explanation for how Hagrid got his brother to the Forbidden Forest.  
Disclaimer: I'm just playing with the wonderful characters that JKRowling created.

**Dias De Los Muertos**

_October 31  
Halloween 3 am_

The tall, grizzled witch scowled as the cold wind tore through her and a freezing rain began. Her hair was straight, iron gray and fell over a squarish face. There was nothing attractive about the woman at all. Her gruff voice complemented the haggard appearance.

"Tell me again why I'm standing in the freezing rain, Mad-Eye? You pulled me away from a very nice dream, I'll have you know."

Moody felt no contrition in dragging Tonks out into the wee hours of the morning to begin their surveillance at the dock. He just rummaged in the pockets of his overcoat as he searched for the implements they would need.

"Our cover for the Ministry is that we're investigating strange activity at the docks. We're actually looking for the Ferryman," said Moody as he handed a one of the spyglasses to Tonks.

"The Ferryman? We're looking for the boatman for the Dead? Is that safe? I mean it is Halloween today-uh, tonight."

"Precisely the ideal time to approach the Ferryman. We've got some cargo we need shipped over from the Continent and he's the ideal mode of transport."

"Are the stories about him true? They say he makes Dementors look like teddy bears."

"I've not encountered him directly, just dealt with the aftermath when a crossing goes wrong." Moody looked Tonks up and down and nodded his head, "Best you keep your disguise for the next few days; we're dealing with a hard hearted man."

Tonks felt a shiver go through her. "So how do we locate him?"

"The spyglasses have been charmed to penetrate the nocturnal barrier he keeps around his boat. He could be anywhere, so it means we have to apparate to different points along the coast to search for him. Which direction do you want?"

"I'll take North," answered Tonks. "Always wanted to catch the trail of the boatman whose livelihood is death."

"Once we locate him, Dumbledore will send a contract for getting him across the North Sea to our point of contact on the Continent. We'll be making the crossing ourselves on brooms to help load the cargo tonight."

"Who is our contact? And who exactly is the cargo? You haven't said."

"Didn't I? The cargo is Hagrid and a companion giant-No, they're not really dead; we'll have a potion to take care of that."

Tonks was silent for a moment, then gasped. "Wait, that means our contact is-"

"Well, of course that would be Lupin," confirmed Moody. "Why d'ya think I dragged you out of bed?"

Tonks had to shake her head as the information registered. She was going to see Lupin? A smile lit her face, but then she thought of her current disguise. "Perfect, just what any man wants to see after two months of absence: a grizzled, old hag."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hogsmeade  
Noon_

It had taken six hours to locate the Ferryman, but the Aurors soon got news from Dumbledore that the Ferryman was on his way to serve their errand. They were next sent to get the unique items the mission required. Noontime found them stepping out of the floo at Honeydukes in Hogsmeade.

"I think I'll replenish my supplies while I'm here," said the gray haired witch as she dumped a basket of chocolate bars on the counter. "Been eating a lot of chocolate lately. Unfortunately."

"Tonks, keep your mind on the mission," admonished Moody, but then he suddenly perked up as he looked out the window and saw a woman hurrying toward Scrivenshaft.

It was the Hogwarts librarian who was running an errand during the lunch hour. "On second thought, it would be bad manners if I didn't offer to escort Madam Pince back to the castle."

Tonks grabbed her bag of chocolate and nudged Moody. "Mad-Eye, don't you think she's a bit out of your league?"

"I've invested ten years in wearing her down. She'll give in yet. You just go on to Hogwarts and get the potions from Snape. I'll meet you there," said Moody as he began stomping off after his prey.

"Fine, but if she bludgeons you with a book, you'd have earned it," grumbled Tonks. She turned to find herself accosted by a diminutive man with a kind smile.

"Ah, dear lady, could you help me get these parcels into the carriage?" asked Professor Flitwick as he craned his neck. Tonks was currently as tall as Moody. "I need these for the Halloween party tonight."

"Sure," said Tonks gruffly, but she exchanged a wink with her former head of house. She loaded the boxes into the carriage pulled by the Hogwarts' thestrals as she said, "You always did like a good party."

"It's one reason I've yet to retire," said Flitwick. He handed over a pouch to Tonks as he added, "Just a bit thanks for your trouble."

Tonks felt the weight of the potion vials in the pouch. She slipped it in her pocket then made a show of tying a boot as she asked quietly, "Dumbledore doesn't want us at the castle?"

"A nasty toad is on the loose and being quite a nuisance," said Flitwick. "Her constant vigilance would make Moody proud. Pince has the other package you need hidden in a book."

"Ah, so that's why she's out," said Tonks. She stood and helped Flitwick into the carriage, but before she turned to search for Moody, she felt compelled to ask, "Professor, did you ever wallop Sirius Black with your wand?"

"Me? Why, Nymphadora, I'm a gentle, old man who doesn't believe in corporeal punishment of students," reminded Flitwick.

"Right, Professor. Thanks again," said Tonks with a slight grin as she closed the door on his carriage.

The grizzled hag didn't have to walk far before she saw Madam Pince scurrying her way in a huff. Ten paces behind her stomped Moody carrying a book in his hand and a red mark across his cheek. Still, the man was grinning.

"Can't keep her hands off of you, eh?" asked Tonks as she approached the Auror.

"She called me Alastor," he muttered.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Do you have the artifacts we need?"

Moody cleared his throat and said, "It's all in the book. We need to get the brooms that are stored at Order headquarters for the crossing, though. Let's be off."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

Once at Number 12, Moody immediately went to the broom shed in the back while he sent Tonks to the kitchen to get travel food.

Sirius soon found her stuffing a large bag with goods and a number of Honeydukes chocolate bars.

"How kind of you; they're my favorite." Sirius snatched a chocolate bar from her stack and promptly bit off a large chunk before she could grab it back. Through his chewing he said, "I hear Moony will be among us soon."

"He'll still have to make sure Hagrid gets back to Hogwarts, but getting him across the North Sea is the real trick," replied Tonks as she quickly stuffed the rest of the chocolate into the bag. Then she pulled two out and left them on the table. "Dumbledore's working on some special connection to then get Hagrid back to Hogwarts, but we won't be sure about that one until we make the crossing."

"Tonks, be careful tonight." Sirius' voice was quiet and he patted her shoulder. "I don't want you to be the cargo that the Ferryman carries."

"Sirius, are you getting sentimental in your old age?" Tonks stood there in her disguise and smirked. She stood a bit taller than her cousin and was enjoying it.

"Hah! Looks who's talking? You look old enough to be my grandmother."

"If I'd been your gran, I woulda made sure you got spanked for not respecting your elders."

"There are worse ways to discipline a child," said Sirius in a quiet voice.

Tonks bit her lip, then lightly punched his arm. "So what's this about Flitwick wielding a heavy wand?"

Sirius suddenly smiled as the memory rushed through him. "It was Halloween in my sixth year. James bet me that I couldn't redecorate the Jack O'lanterns to look like Snape. Flitwick 's always in charge of decorations."

"Yes, I remember. So he caught you trying to tamper with them?"

"No, he caught Snuffles trying to drag them off by the stem," explained Sirius. "And he gave the poor pooch a mighty whack across the hind quarters."

"Oh, that must have stung!"

Sirius began laughing, "Remus said he could hear me yelp from the common room. So being a good Prefect he runs over to help Flitwick, but manages to assist the dog getting away instead. Never could find the culprit."

"Now there's teamwork for you."

"Teamwork! Why, if he'd kept watch like I wanted him to, I never would have gotten caught."

"And where were the other Marauders?"

"James and Peter were busy with another prank to pull on Snape, which Remus also refused to participate in."

"So Flitwick burned your bum?"

"I couldn't sit down for a week! I had to stand during lessons. Remus told everyone that he'd gotten me away from the Whomping Willow by way of explanation."

Tonks leaned over and patted Sirius on the head. "Poor puppy, but it serves you right for messing with Flitwick's charmed pumpkins."

"The incident gave me a whole new respect for the man, I assure you," said Sirius.

"Come on, Tonks, we've got a sea to cross," called Moody.

"Don't eat it all at once," said Tonks as she pointed to the chocolate she'd left behind. Despite her appearance, the old crone left with a light heart. At least she'd get to help Lupin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Continent_

Remus Lupin stood on the cliffs by the sea and waited patiently. It was his idea to have the Ferryman transport Hagrid and his companion to the British Isles. The potions that would simulate death would also insure that Hagrid's half-brother wouldn't be a bother as they made the crossing of the North Sea. It was the ideal solution, but only if everything fell into place.

The wind lifted the long hair that touched his shoulders as his hand rubbed at his chin. He had neither shaved nor cut his hair in two months. Now he had a full beard, a gift of his lycanthropy. He never had to worry about growing bald, he thought with a slight smile. The beard would be scratchy, so he fully intended to shave and cut his hair before he saw Tonks again.

Lupin closed his eyes as the image of her body lying on the bed washed through his mind. Damn, the woman was driving him mad by invading his thoughts like that! He had always scoffed at the way some men described the ache they felt for a woman-until now. But it was a delicious sort of misery for he knew the perfect remedy: Nymphadora Tonks.

It was now late afternoon and he could just make out the specks indicating the approaching broom riders. It looked like one of them was Moody. The other figure was tall, but not familiar. Kingsley? Something about the way the rider sat was off. As they made their landing, Lupin approached and got a good look at Moody's partner.

"Mad-Eye, good to see you. And who is your partner?" asked Lupin as Moody hailed him then turned his broom into a long walking stick.

The tall, old woman with iron gray hair looked like she could deal with the Ferryman. Her eyes flicked to him quickly as she dismounted, then she sent a rock flying when her boot struck it as she stumbled forward.

Tonks cursed under her breath and couldn't meet Lupin's eyes. She knew how ugly her appearance was. Her voice sounded quite cross as she called the spell to shrink her broom so she could tuck it into her coat.

Lupin went completely still and voiced his suspicion. "Tonks?"

"Wotcher, Remus," came the gruff voice, followed by a rough gargle at the back of her throat. "Recognize your Aunt Dora, do ya?"

Lupin's gaze quickly scanned her, although she was avoiding eye contact with him. He thought about his rather shaggy appearance at present, what with the lack of grooming, old brown sweater and blue jeans he wore. He probably fit the stereotype of the unsavory wolf at the moment.

He dampened his disappointment and made a strong effort to focus on the mission, "It's good to have the help. Have you got everything we need?"

"Here's the _Exanimus_ potion that will suspend them in pseudo death and the _Vivificus_ potion that's the antidote." She now held up the two slender vials.

"And here are the coins. The obulus needs to be slipped under the tongue," said Moody as he flashed the two coins. "And here are the golden boughs we need for our passage as living beings."

"You'll ride with them, then?" asked Lupin with concern. He glanced at Tonks, who was again avoiding his eyes.

"I don't trust the Ferryman not to dump the bodies before we get to the other side," explained Moody. "Best take precautions."

"Now all we have to do is get Hagrid to agree to a fake death, convince the Ferryman to accept our cargo and keep the Death Eaters at bay," said Tonks. She averted her gaze as soon as Lupin looked her way. She was convinced that he found her appearance haggard appearance off putting.

"There's only McNair left," replied Lupin, "and I've already set my trap for him."

Moody nodded his approval, but Tonks suddenly realized what Lupin's plan would entail. Her diffidence faded as she walked up to him. "Wait, it's full moon tonight. You're not thinking of being bait yourself?"

The gruff voice was horribly unpleasant, but the scowl on her face could undo any man. However, Lupin blithely said, "I tested the Wolfsbane yesterday; it's good. And I'm the perfect decoy for McNair. He'd like nothing better than to have my hide pinned to his wall. He'll be over confident and go after the wolf. He doesn't expect Hagrid to make his crossing tonight."

"Not good enough, Professor. What exactly do you have in mind?" asked Tonks. She stood there with her arms across her chest now and glared at Lupin. Damn the man, he was smiling!

Lupin felt his confidence rise as he met that familiar glare. She might find him shaggy at present, but her truculent attitude indicated she still cared. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

"I set up the challenge this morning. Getting me is going to be the only thing on McNair's mind tonight and he's spent the day creating wolf pits. I've gone right behind him and charmed them to pull him in instead of me. I can use any number of them against him."

"Good enough," said Moody with an approving nod. "Have you tagged Hagrid and his brother for us? It's best if we just sneak up on them and take them unawares. He's never been one to care for potions."

"Here's the touchstone that will lead you to them," said Lupin as he handed a smooth, black stone to Tonks.

"Wonderful, first we take on a giant then we take on the Ferryman," muttered Tonks as she flipped the stone in her hand before shoving it into her pocket. "Brilliant way to spend an evening."

"Speaking of which, the Ferryman should be here soon," began Moody as he pulled a spyglass out. He walked away from the two saying, "I'll make sure he kept on his course."

Tonks turned back to question Lupin further. "How are you getting your things across the North Sea?"

"There are tankers crossing at various points and I've got everything I need in here," said Lupin as he pointed to a backpack at his feet. "The straps are strong enough to be carried in the mouth of a werewolf. Flitwick charmed it and sent it to me before the last full moon."

Tonks just grunted and allowed herself to take a long look at the man. He seemed much more the image of the predator with the beard and longer hair, but his eyes held that familiar warmth and his hands were just as beautiful as she remembered. She self-consciously shoved a strand of course hair away from her face as she thought of her own appearance.

Lupin reached out and lightly touched another strand of the iron gray hair that had fallen across her cheek and said, "Aunt Dora, eh?"

"I suppose you prefer Auntie Nyms, the little twit?"

"Actually, I rather like Aunt Dora," said Lupin as he tucked the strand behind her ear. "She doesn't superimpose my form on classical art nor does she encourage her dog to violate the sensibilities of the general public." Lupin smiled as he added, "Nor have I been assaulted with feather or fan."

Tonks just huffed, but then stroked his bearded cheek with one hand. "It's softer than I expected."

"You don't want me to shave?" asked Lupin.

Tonks smiled at the idea that he would bow to her wishes. Her husky voice grew softer and was oddly sexy when she responded. "Mm, no, it covers some of my favorite nibbling sites. I like nice, naked cheeks."

Lupin closed his eyes as strong memories of her lips on his body flooded through him. Yes, she could turn him into a raving lunatic even without deliberately playing the seductress. He pushed away the erotic thoughts and settled for quickly pressing lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss.

"It's good to see you, Tonks, in whatever form you take," he whispered.

"Remus, I don't care if you show up as hairy as Hagrid, just come home to me as soon as you can," sighed Tonks.

"I will, I promise."

Lupin released Tonks, but as he turned be on his way, he stopped abruptly and threw a glance over his shoulder. He had definitely felt her pinch.

"I rather fancy the blue jeans," she murmured as she turned to walk off. She could hear Lupin's soft laugh as she made her way to Moody.

"There he is, Tonks, get over here!" called Moody from his vantage. His hand was waving to her madly, although he still kept the spyglass to his eyes.

"I'll be right there, quit fussing." Under her breath Tonks added, "Had to get in my quota of random bum checks."

Moody collapsed the spyglass with a sharp snap. "Good, now let's go take care of the little task with Hagrid and his brother."

_TBC_

Author Notes: I decided to make this its own story since the tone changed quite a bit from the first chapter of Tonks in Twilight. This is now the first of three chapters that have all been posted tonight.

Dias de los Muertos refers to the time frame from October 31st 1through November 2nd with Halloween, All Saints' and All Souls' Days.

I also wanted to respond to a question regarding how Sirius knew that Flitwick wielded a heavy wand. Flitwick didn't connect the fact that Sirius was an animagus at the time, although he won't be surprised when he finds out.

Auntie Nyms is the curly, silver-haired disguise of the little old lady that we see Tonks in when Harry returns to Hogwarts for the start of term and I have used her several times. Aunt Dora is based on the old, iron-gray haired woman that she uses when they escort the students back after Christmas break.

If you are new to this series, just hit Queriusole and the rest of them come up in chronological order. The story is pretty self-contained, so you don't have to catch up on reading to enjoy this one.

Thanks for your support, thanks for reading, thanks for taking the time to let me know you're enjoying them. It's frosting on the cake for I do enjoy putting these stories together and sharing them with you.


	2. All Saints'

Summary: A seafaring adventure of an ominous nature. Really.

**Dias de los Muertos**  
_**All Saints'**_

_November 1st  
All Saints' Day Midnight_

The moon glinted on the fangs of the wolf as he stood over the pit. The reflecting light made it appear as though the creature were grinning. The wolf howled at the moon once in his pleasure. He was very satisfied at the turn of events, especially how quickly McNair had fallen for the trap.

In the wolf pit below lay the unconscious form of Walden McNair. His leg was broken, but he would be able to get out once he regained consciousness. Of course, he'd have to deal with all of the booby traps Lupin had left in the pits this afternoon. The injury insured that the Executioner for the Ministry of Magic would not be following Hagrid for several days and the trail would be cold by then.

Lupin found where he had cached his backpack and gripped the strong straps with his jaws. He estimated the time and thought that the Aurors were probably already on their way, but perhaps he could still spot them on the horizon. His werewolf eyes allowed him to follow the Ferryman, so he now moved at a fast lope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Shore_

Moody's magic eye was spinning in wild agitation as he and Tonks confronted the Ferryman on the beach. Everything was going wrong! First they had to chase Hagrid and his brother around in circles before 'killing' them. That simple task had eaten up precious time. Then transporting them to the shore had been very draining as it required both levitation and concealment.

Then nce on the shore, the Ferryman had insisted on a close inspection of the cargo. That had begun an hour ago. The boatman wore a long dark, hooded cape, but one could see the bony white fingers extending as he pointed to Hagrid and his brother.

He dropped the deep, ominous tone with which he had greeted them and said petulantly, "Oi, they're not dead."

"Of course they're dead," insisted Moody.

"No they're not."

"They're not breathing!" raged Moody.

"Look, if anyone knows Dead 'round here, that would be me. Carting the Dead around is my business, see, so I know the Dead and that lot ain't them."

"You can't even feel a pulse on them."

"I saw 'em move." The Ferryman crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"No you didn't, their arms just slid down when you poked them with your foot."

"Had to test for pain reflexes; that'll put the spirit back in folk trying to take advantage of my services. And I'm telling you, they ain't dead." He flung his head back to turn his nose up at them. The hood slipped back and revealed his face.

Tonks at this point was fed up with the argumentative boatman, but she had stumbled on a revelation. The grizzled witch walked up to the Ferryman, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and said gruffly, "Now listen here, De Burgh-"

The Ferryman flinched when she said the name.

"Oh, didn't think I'd know who you were, did you, De Burgh?"

"De Burgh?" repeated Moody. "Who's De Burgh?"

"He's De Burgh," said Tonks over her shoulder as she still held the man who was now openly wincing and trying to cover his ears. "Pops recognized De Burgh on the Muggle telly when I was a tyke. I thought it was all made up, but I bet you thought you'd make a name for yourself, didn't you, De Burgh?"

"No, no, stop, I'll ferry them across, just don't call me-that!" The man was clearly whining now.

"And you don't get paid for taking us across, either, until we're at the other side," said Tonks as she released the man.

"Now wait just a minute-"

"De Burgh, De," began Tonks

"Right then. Well, what are you waiting for? Get 'em on so I can shove off," said the disgruntled wizard. "Tarnish a poor man's name like that, use a youthful folly against 'im..."

The Aurors wiped at their foreheads in synchrony and used the last of their energy to put the cargo in place while the Ferryman sulked in silence.

The ferry magically enlarged to accommodate any cargo. Although the boat would lurch horribly on the North Sea crossing, it would never capsize. The boatman made a point of not informing his passengers of this fact. The fear induced in his living passengers was a great source of entertainment for him. He used his long pole to push off from the shore.

Tonks and Moody leaned back against the rail once they had Hagrid and his brother secured. She was about to talk to Moody, but her partner was busy downing the contents of his flask as quickly as he could.

"Go easy there, mate," said the old witch.

"Look, you have your chocolate, I have my liquid comfort. Need to relax for the crossing."

"But you flew over these seas on a broom, Mad-Eye."

"That was a broom, not a boat," he replied as he took another drink as the Ferryman shifted the rudder to catch a strong wave that lurched the boat.

"Suit yourself," she replied, but she did take a chunk of chocolate from the bar she'd brought out.

Unfortunately, it took no time at all for the Ferryman to commence with his incessant grumbling. "And to think of the coin I'm losing tonight of all nights. It's Halloween and I'm toting cargo practically gratis, is what I'm doing..."

Tonks was seriously thinking of casting a silencing spell when she saw a large wolf loping along the shore and leap into the water.

"It's Remus!" shouted Tonks as she pointed to the furry mass swimming toward the ferry. "Wait for our friend, Ferryman."

"Friend? Whatcha mean, friend? That's a werewolf, that is. I ain't gonna-"

"De Burgh, De Burgh, De Burgh," began chanting Tonks quickly in her gruff voice as she chased the Ferryman around the deck of the ferry while he continually winced.

"Augh! My brain's melting, stop!"

While Tonks was torturing the Ferryman, Moody had extended his long staff to hoist the backpack from the Werewolf. After dropping his effects on the deck, Moody extended it again to help Lupin out of the water. He lay panting on the deck for a moment as Tonks finally relented and let the Ferryman see to his task.

"Get to work," she said as she walked quickly over to the dripping Lupin.

"And what am I supposed to do with 'im?" whined the Ferryman as he pointed to the Werewolf. "He ain't human and he ain't dead!"

"Then he doesn't exist for you, now does he?" responded Tonks firmly.

The Ferryman raised his finger to argue the point, but stopped. His eyes seemed to be scanning the back of his brain for a problem with this logic, but his horrifying encounter with his pseudonym had vanquished rational thought.

"Right, the Werewolf does not exist for me, although the bugger's almost a story tall and is dripping all over my precious boat."

Tonks let the tirade fall on deaf ears as she approached Lupin. Moody was about to wave his wand over him ostensibly to dry the fur, but the Werewolf stood on all fours and gave a mighty shake.

"Ew! And I thought wet dog was stinky," said Tonks as she joined Moody in drying off the fur.

"And how am I supposed to ignore that? And I bet he sheds!" raged the Ferryman. "It's exploitation, I tell you. First Dead as is not Dead, then you don't trust me to take you across lessen you keep the fee. And I don't suppose anyone's paying passage for this one, are they? I've been commandeered, I have..."

The Ferryman turned away, but soon they could hear him calling incantations.

The dry Werewolf just nudged Tonks' hand with his nose and sat down on his haunches by her. The old witch sat on the bench by the rail on the deck and stroked the soft fur.

"The spell is starting. Remember, nothing out there can get to the boat," said Moody. He took another swig from his flask. "And Dumbledore says none of us can fall off this damn bucket to a horrible, watery death below unless the boatman does it, so we'd best alternate keeping watch."

"Hey, you're not supposed to know that," said the Ferryman in a tone of accusation.

"Thanks for that comforting thought, Mad-Eye," said Tonks, but she leaned against the warm fur of her companion and began to relax.

The Ferryman stooped his shoulders and whined about not having any fun at all on this trip. His shoulders were stooped in a sulk as he focused his attentions back on his work. The Ferryman was a powerful, if bizarre, wizard. As he chanted, the world around them changed from the cold, cloudy night with a full moon to an infinite horizon where ethereal bodies floated across the skies.

Moody felt the dulling effects of the fire whisky flowing through him. He scanned the deck in satisfaction as his eyes took in the boatman at work, the cargo securely stored, and the haggard crone leaning against the Dark Creature. What a pair they made, he thought, but his heart felt a pang of envy. "I'll take first watch."

The Auror stood there with his tall staff in one hand. He would use it occasionally to point out one of the spectral bodies that hovered over them. The Werewolf would nod his head as if to agree and point to another phantom with a tilt of his snout.

Tonks yawned. Leave it to Lupin to treat a ride with the Ferryman as another opportunity for research. As the grizzled witch leaned her head against the shoulder of the Werewolf at her side, she thought it odd that she would think this evening as any bit romantic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_St. Andrews, Scotland  
All Saint's Day Dusk_

The spectral boat traveled on its own path across the North Sea. It was twilight on the first day of November as they finally reached the Scottish shore. Lupin had slept soundly after he transformed in the morning.

Darkness remained over the ferry until the boatman finally called, "Land ho, time to pay up."

"Where are we landing?" asked Lupin as he began to stir. His human body was still paying for the exertions of the wolf the night before.

"St. Andrews," replied Tonks who remained in her Aunt Dora guise.

"Perfect. It's All Saints' Day," said Lupin.

"I thought you'd appreciate the coincidence," said Tonks as she stood and looked around. The magical darkness surrounding the boat concealed it from human eyes as well as the Wizarding World.

"Just in time for our next connection, too," said Moody. "Looks like Dumbledore was successful."

"Eh, what's this about a connection?" asked the Ferryman as he began rubbing his hands as he anticipated receiving the fee. "And I'll take my fee now!"

The Ferryman snatched at the golden boughs Moody proffered as payment for the passage of the living. The boatman had already called the coins from his cargo. He grunted in satisfaction as he tested that the boughs were real gold.

"There she is," called Moody who was scanning the horizon. He pointed to a barge that had suddenly appeared next to them on the shore.

"The Lady of the Lake," said Tonks with a grimace. The woman seemed to be ageless and elegant, if a bit dramatic.

A woman dressed in white stood on the barge in regal splendor with her hands open wide. She seemed to be rather intent on maintaining this pose. Her saccharin voice carried quite well. "Welcome, dear ones. I offer you my aide in your dire time of need. I will clasp you to my bosom and succor you!"

"And you mean that literally, don't you, you trollop!" chided the Ferryman. He turned to Moody and asked in an offended tone, "You trust that watery tart with your cargo?"

"I am not a tart, you bag of bones!" screeched the Lady as she lost her divine pose. She recovered quickly and struck another elegant posture as she said, "I'm just part water nymph."

Lupin stood by Tonks and seemed puzzled, "Nimue?"

"You know her?" asked Tonks archly.

"I know of her; it's Sirius who, ahem, knew her," explained Lupin. Then he added quickly, "She makes a regular circuit of the lake at Hogwarts, although the cycle takes years. That's how Sirius fell into her clutches."

"How come I've never heard of her?" asked Tonks.

"Because you're a girl," Lupin explained. "She doesn't show up very often as it is and never to a girl at Hogwarts."

"She just doesn't like competition," said the Ferryman, then he called to his nemesis, "You're an open port to any boat that wants to dock."

"Any man except you, you little leech," said the Lady crossly before striking yet another pose.

"Mad-Eye, should we really trust her?" asked Tonks as she considered Lupin's latest peril. He was to remain with Hagrid and his brother in order to revive them once they were safe.

"She's the quickest route," confirmed Moody.

"She's fast and loose all right," muttered the Ferryman.

"Hmf," said Tonks. She thumped Lupin on the back with her large hand as she called out to the woman, "This one's taken, you hear?"

The Lady seemed to inspect Lupin with great consideration until he called, "I'm a werewolf."

"Oh, what a pity the full moon was last night," pouted the Lady. "Still, big feet, big nose, surely you must have a-"

"Told you she's little more than a dockside strumpet," said the Ferryman rather loudly as Tonks and Lupin rolled their eyes.

"That does it, I'm going with Hagrid and you're going home," said Tonks insistently to Lupin. She was rolling up her sleeves and marching over to the barge when Lupin grabbed her arm.

"Wait, do you have any more chocolate on you?" asked Lupin. Tonks reached into her pocket and pulled out the remains of the Honeydukes bar. "Perfect. It's the way Sirius got rid of her."

Lupin took a large piece, popped it into his mouth and said, "I should warn you that I also constantly eat chocolate."

The nose of the Lady of the Lake wrinkled in distaste. "What a disgusting habit!"

"I'll just stay close to my friends so that I won't offend your delicate senses," assured Lupin as he pointed to Hagrid and the giant.

"You do that," said the Lady with her hands on her hips and harped like a fishwife. "Don't even breathe in my direction, you hear?"

"Hold on, I hate chocolate! How come you won't take me on, eh?" cried the Ferryman.

"Because your very being offends my delicate senses, now, go away!"

"Well, now that's settled, let's get to work. We can move Hagrid and his brother without much effort."

"Speak for yourself," said Lupin as he focused. He left his wand tucked into his belt and just reinforced Tonks and Moody's levitation spell.

The darkness finally fell as they completed the transfer with the Ferryman and the Lady constantly exchanging invectives in the background. The Ferryman finally shoved off in a huff, calling over his shoulder, "Wanton Jezebel!"

"I'll just make sure Hagrid and the giant are secure," said Moody as he stepped on the barge to check the cargo.

Moody's own virtue was soon being compromised since he had to avoid the constant advances of the Lady of the Lake. "And aren't you going to join the voyage? You look like you could use a good..."

The voices fell off as Tonks turned her attention to Lupin one last time before he boarded the barge.

"Better keep it zipped, Lupin," said the grizzled witch by way of farewell and added a curt nod. Still, she shoved another bar of Honeydukes at him.

Lupin could only smile at her possessiveness. He took the chocolate bar but clasped her hand for a moment and said, "I'll just indulge my passion for chocolate until I see you again. With luck that will be tomorrow."

Lupin got on the barge as Moody stomped off as quickly as he could while he used his walking stick to poke back the Lady's advances. The Aurors saw Lupin quickly settled into the far side of the barge with the large bodies of Hagrid and his companion between him and the Lady of the Lake.

The old Auror with the stumpy leg and the grizzled hag watched the barge slowly disappear. Tonks didn't bother dropping her Aunt Dora disguise since Lupin would not have been able to see her anyway. But she did return his salute before he vanished in the night.

_TBC_

Author Notes:  
I hope I have not offended anyone with the way I used the Ferryman of the Dead (Charon) or the Lady of the Lake, who I chose to refer to as Nimue rather than Viviene or other name. I was playing it all for laughs. If you got a glimmer of Monty Python from it, then it met my intention. The phrase watery tart was specifically stolen, in fact.

Chris De Burgh sang the _Don't Pay the Ferryman_ song that has a memorable video. No offense to him or his fans, it was just strong imagery and a quirky idea.

There's a final chapter that deals with a Tonks/Lupin reunion that leads into the fourth seduction lesson on All Souls' Day, November 2. That's being posted right after I finish this one.

Thanks for reading. Hope you got a laugh.


	3. All Souls'

Summary: A Lupin Tonks reunion

** Dias de los Muertos**  
_**All Souls' Day**_

_ November 2  
All Souls' Day Late Afternoon  
Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

Remus Lupin stood in the shower enjoying the spray of water. He let it soak through his body as he swept his fingers through the long hair. The length fell way as his digits acted like razors. His movements were sure and soon he was stepping out of the shower clean shaven and with his hair neatly trimmed. His eyes were closed as he reached for the towel rack when his fingers encountered an odd item of clothing.

"It's not pumpkin," muttered Lupin when he opened his eyes to identify the object. Dangling from his fingers was a bra strewn with colorful zigzags. "Making yourself at home, Tonks?"

He tossed the bra back on the hook and finished drying off. He knew she had slept in his room when she stayed overnight to keep Sirius company, but he didn't realize how much his territory had been invaded until he opened the medicine chest and saw a toothbrush in the shape of a racing broom.

Lupin finally walked into his bedroom and opened the door to his wardrobe. "Why am I not surprised?"

The contents lacked their usual austerity for mingled among the tweeds were bright tunics, robes and one particularly interesting evening gown. Lupin took that out for a closer inspection and wondered what spell was required to actually keep the garment on the body of the woman.

"We'll have to check this one out later," he said to himself as he put it back and reached for his suit. But he stopped abruptly when he remembered Tonks' comments about seeing him in blue jeans.

He pulled out the only other pair of jeans he had. They were older than his other pair, but actually in better shape after his adventures on the continent. He took the sweater that Arthur had insisted on giving him. It seemed that the man had run out of room to put the sweaters his wife insisted on knitting for him. Arthur had gone so far as to remove the A that had adorned the front and changed the color from yellow to red.

Lupin finished dressing and was walking calmly down the stairs when Sirius called up, "Tonks is in the parlor, by the way."

The Professor suddenly increased his steps and had to hang on to the rail when his haste made him stumble. He could hear the barking laughter of his host taunting him.

"I thought she was coming at seven," said Lupin as he reached the landing.

"Change of plans while you were in the shower, but don't worry, Tonks isn't going anywhere soon." Sirius winked and walked to the kitchen.

Lupin walked to the parlor, but waited at the door for a moment. Damn, his heart was racing. Were his palms sweaty? Oh, perfect, how could he grope Tonks with sweaty palms? Wait, he didn't want to grope Tonks, he wanted to, well, come to think of it, he did want to-

"Get yourself together, man, this is Tonks," he muttered to himself. Calm, collected, he had to live up to his reputation. It's not like he would be moved to ravish the woman in his best friend's parlor.

Lupin opened the door and found Nymphadora Tonks reclining on the couch in the parlor. He stood there just drinking in her image. Breathe, he told himself. Her hair was in chocolate curls in a perfect semblance of the confection. The short curls accentuated her heart shaped face, but left the lovely throat clear for attack.

Attack? He didn't intend to attack her, he scoffed. So why was he walking to her quickly? Each step made him realize he was actually seeing Tonks in a dress for the first time. It was long, but the soft velvet material molded against her limbs beautifully. The collar dipped demurely, but the front was nothing but a long row of buttons that ended just past the knee. He could see the creamy flesh of her calf peeping underneath the material since she had a foot propped up.

But the killing blow came from the color of her dress. Not only was the material inviting his touch, but the color was a perfect match for a Honeydukes chocolate bar.

"If your intention was to turn me into a drooling madman, you've succeeded," he said as he sat down by her.

Tonks' eyes fluttered opened as she realized Lupin had entered the room. The potion she had taken had dulled her mind a bit, but her slow smile couldn't have been more seductive. "Wotcher, Remus. What are you drooling about?"

"You," he whispered in a husky voice as he bent to kiss her lips.

Tonks immediately responded to his probing kiss. This must be another one of her dreams, she thought for a hazy moment. She released the kiss and began nibbling along his jaw. Funny how warm his skin felt in her dream. She sighed in satisfaction as Lupin began trailing kisses of his own down her throat.

Remus couldn't seem to control himself. His hands were completely ignoring the signals from his brain that told him not to caress her like this in the parlor. His lips had no intention of ceasing their exploration of her body. Then the two worked in concert and before he knew what was happening, he was thoroughly enjoying the fact that Tonks was a woman as his head dipped to claim his prize.

"Nicking an afternoon nosh there, Moony?" asked Sirius from where he stood at the parlor door.

Laughter followed the remark as Sirius saw Lupin suddenly shield Tonks' body from view as he muttered, "Bastard."

Tonks blinked a few times as Sirius came into focus. "Oy, cuz, what are you doing in my dream? I don't do threesomes."

"It's not a dream, Tonks," said Lupin as he quickly rebuttoned her dress before turning around to face his soon-to-be hexed friend.

"But it's great entertainment nonetheless," said Sirius as he leaned a shoulder against the doorframe. "And don't you dare hex me with fish lips or Snape's nose, Moony. Order meeting's in fifteen minutes, so people will start arriving soon."

"An Order meeting tonight?" croaked Lupin. He hadn't even registered the message. "When-"

"You really did take a rather long shower, you know," said Sirius. "I thought I'd have to break down the door to see if you'd drowned."

Lupin wiped his hand across his face, then he finally registered that Tonks had a cast around her ankle. He looked at the woman who was now rubbing her eyes and asked, "What happened? How did you get injured? You were fine when I set off last night."

"Bloody troll foot umbrella stand," said Tonks with a yawn. "St. Mungo's potions, too."

Lupin looked up to Sirius for a clearer explanation.

"Tonks dropped off the brooms last night and the thing stomped on her when she was leaving. I had to fire an incendiary spell before it would stop."

Sirius walked over to Tonks and summoned a quill. He signed her cast with flourish as he added, "Sent her off to St. Mungo's with Dung to have it seen to."

Sirius handed the quill over to Lupin who just sat there holding it. He couldn't quell the disappointment that was flooding him as he stared at the cast. This is not how he had expected his evening to go.

Sirius couldn't help grinning at his friend's chagrin. He leaned in to whisper, "It's just a bit of immobility. Be creative; I'm sure you can work around it."

Sirius walked out of parlor whistling to himself.

"Are you going to draw a little heart on my cast?" asked Tonks sweetly of Lupin.

Lupin finally laughed at the situation. "As my lady wishes."

He drew the heart and, at Tonks insistence, put their initials inside. She admired his work, but then she flicked her wand to make both the heart and Sirius' signature disappear. "Snuffles is likely to chew off my cast if he sees a heart on it."

"I understand," said Lupin as he put away the quill. She could not afford to advertise either relationship. He took her hands and said, "I was being selfish earlier, I'm sorry."

Tonks cocked her head a bit and said, "Be selfish, it suits you. Besides, you don't think a little cast like this is going to upset my plans for our lesson tonight, do you?"

"I don't want to impose my desires on you," said Lupin as he glanced at the cast. The injury had to have hurt substantially for St. Mungo's to have gone to the trouble.

"But that's the whole point of the lesson, Professor," said Tonks as she pecked his cheek. "Initiative."

Lupin quirked an eyebrow at her challenging tone. "Come on, I'll help you to the kitchen for the Order meeting."

"I wonder if anyone will recognize me in this drab dress. It was my Mum's least favorite garment," said Tonks as she stood and leaned into him.

Lupin just laughed at the thought, "My dear, you look absolutely delectable."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tonks' Flat_

"You passed the lesson with the highest marks, Professor." Nymphadora Tonks turned in satisfaction to embrace Remus Lupin, although she took care not to upset her ankle on the pillow. "It's nice to be cuddling next to you instead of my bear."

Remus looked up at the tweed bear that sat on her dresser facing the wall. He flicked his hand to turn it to face the room again. "I'm surprised I didn't find him in my room."

She chuckled softly, "No, I only stayed there about once a week."

"Marking territory?" he asked as he traced a lazy pattern on her shoulder.

"Of course. Besides, it gave me a chance to bring some more of your things over here, fair trade."

"I see," said Remus as he realized there really was no reason she couldn't sleep with him at Grimmauld Place now that the Weasleys weren't in residence. "And what are plans for activities in my room?"

"Just expect to spend a lot of time reviewing your lessons." She nestled comfortable against him and mumbled, "You're better than chocolate."

"As are you, Nymphadora," whispered Remus as he finally succumbed to a well deserved, tranquil sleep.

_The End_

Author Note: Nothing but fluff, really. I'll try to get lesson four up on Seducing A Nymph that corresponds with this story as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


End file.
